


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by GummySungShine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Obligatory Snow Fic, Smol and Tall, all writers need to have one, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummySungShine/pseuds/GummySungShine
Summary: Gladio + Loqi + snow + log cabin. That's all there is to it.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Switching things up with some Gladio/Loqi.  
> I swear it's my goal to pair Loqi with the majority of the FFXV cast. I have a lot of WIPs for them...
> 
> As always this is unbeta'd, so there might be some mistakes and such that I've missed.

\---

 

Winter had slowly set in over Lucis, blankets of snow covering the land with the chill it brought with it. The colder months were some of Gladio’s favourite times of the year to get away. To him, nothing beat being out in the middle of nature with the wintry air to accompany him.  
But he wasn't alone, of course. With his lover in-tow, he could enjoy a peaceful week away, just the two of them in a cozy, secluded cabin in the woods, working together to remain as self sufficient as possible.

“You get the wood?” Gladio called out behind him, hearing the cabin door close shut.

“Uh-huh.”

Kicking excess snow from his boots, Loqi trudged on over to his giant of a lover, handing him the few branches and logs he’d scavenged for the fire. While Gladio had agreed to fetch them some food to eat - likely some Garula meat from what Loqi could tell - he'd gone out in search for more fuel for the fire, not wishing to have to trundle off after dark should they begin to run low.

Pulling off his woollen gloves and stuffing them into his coat pockets, the small blond attempted to warm up his frozen digits, still shivering from the cold. Not getting warm fast enough for his liking, Loqi moved behind his lover as Gladio poked away at the fire in front of him, pushing his hands up the man’s jacket and around his waist.

“Ah! Geez, your hands are freezing.” Jolting at the sudden coldness upon his skin, Gladio let his lover snuggle close behind him.

Nuzzling his cold cheeks against the man’s warmer back, Loqi revealed in the heat it radiated. “It's so cold outside, but you're so warm...” He murmured, closing his eyes as he let his fingers run across Gladio’s abs.

“Thought you'd be more used to the cold.”

With Loqi hailing from Niflheim, he'd always considered the Niff to be less affected by such low temperatures, but he’d found out quickly that Loqi wasn't as weather hardened as he first believed.

“Just because I'm a Niff doesn't mean I automatically love the cold.”

“No, you're right.” Gladio agreed with a hum. “Kinda like a cat, ain't you? Love the warmth...sleep all day if you could.” He chuckled.

“Meow.” The Niff answered with a laugh of his own, rubbing his cheek against the man's solid back.

Taking Loqi’s hands from their place around him, he turned to his lover with sly smile, one that the Niff was more than acquainted with.

“How about we get you warmed up, kitten?” He spoke lowly, the mixture of his deep voice and the connotation of his words making Loqi’s breath catch in his throat.

Picking him up with hardly any struggle at all, Gladio swept the smaller man from his feet, letting Loqi hook his legs around his waist for support. Such actions had him adoring the fact that his beloved was so much more daintier than himself.

Leaning in for a slow, deep kiss, he pulled away to gaze at the blush covering the Niff’s face, wondering if it was cold or himself that was responsible for rosy hue. He was inclined to believe it was the latter.  
Letting his lips hover over the shell of Loqi’s ear, he didn't hesitate to set the tone for the rest of their evening.

“ _C’mon kitten, let me hear you mewl._ ”


End file.
